forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrague
| refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Ambassador Carrague was the honorary building inspector in Ravens Bluff for decades in the 14 century DR. He had been in the city for so long that no one remembered that his appointment was supposed to be honorary. Description Aged 114 in 1357 DR, Ambassador Carrague was a bent and stooped old man of 120 lb (54 kg) with long white hair and beard. He always wore a red robe with gold trim and leaned on his staff whenever standing. He was sometimes seen in the company of King, a well-known city dog with remarkable intelligence. Personality Carrague was a pleasant fellow, slow to anger, wanting peace and quiet. However, he would not tolerate builders who used inferior materials or sloppy methods of construction and he had an abiding grudge against the Builder's Guild. Unfortunately, he grew senile and had trouble focusing on nearby events. In conversation, he tended to ramble and become unintelligible at times. He could be oblivious to panic and chaos swirling around him, which made the people of Ravens Bluff believe his calm was due to high self-confidence. Indeed, even his confusing pronouncements were taken as pearls of wisdom from an inscrutable oracle. Because his mind wandered, Carrague could not focus long enough to memorize his higher-level spells, but people respected him as a powerful wizard. He took his position very seriously and often visited building sites or planning meetings. His primary goal was greater safety for workers and occupants. However, as of 1356 DR, he rarely finished what he started. History Carrague finished his apprenticeship with a powerful mage when he was around twenty four years old and set out on his own. After a short time of wandering, he met a dazzlingly beautiful elf who called herself Whisper and they formed an adventuring company. Their first campaign turned out to be the most dangerous: of the original twelve members that went up against an old temple dedicated to evil, only Carrague and Whisper survived. Turning rumors of the battle to their advantage, the Hellraisers (a name that Carrague never really liked) became a name feared and respected, new members were recruited, and the company stayed together for almost twenty years. When a number of Hellraiser members retired to enjoy the spoils of their adventures, Whisper and Carrague bought a ship and set sail, eventually landing in Ravens Bluff. Whisper took on the name "Raven TenTolliver" and eventually became head of the Builder's Guild. Carrague rented a comfortable house and settled down to research mysteries he never had time to explore before. After many years, Carrague gained a reputation for wisdom and the Lord Mayor at that time asked him to act as an ambassador to negotiate for assistance in defeating a demonic cult that had risen near Ravens Bluff. Carrague was successful in this mission and thereafter became known as "The Ambassador". Eventually, Carrague decided to build a wizard's tower for himself and this brought him into conflict with the Builder's Guild and his former comrade, Raven. He refused to employ guild supervisors because he felt his masonry and carpentry skills made him qualified for the task. Raven would not allow any exception to the rules and Carrague vowed never to mortar a single brick as long as the guild's rules were in effect. When it was clear that they were at an impasse, Carrague pointedly built a comfortable underground dwelling instead. Ambassador Carrague was given the position of honorary building inspector by some friends on the city council to show their support for his anti-guild position. It was largely a symbolic gesture but Carrague took it very seriously. He and Raven were still civil to each other and he occasionally dined at Raven's Inn, but he still refused to call her by any name other than Whisper. Appendix Further Reading * References Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants of Ravens Bluff Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of the Vast Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Ambassadors Category:Members of the Council of Lords of Ravens Bluff